Don't Hold Back
by DegrassiAfterDark
Summary: Tristan fully recovered after being hospitalized for an eating disorder but lashes out at Miles for still being fragile with him in bed. Miles decides to give him what he wants. Rough Triles smut. Might be continued.


By the time Tristan realized what was happening, it was too late. One day he was shedding pounds like nothing and the next his heart collapsed and he was rushed off to the hospital. After rehabilitation he took the necessary steps to not go down that path again. Now everything was back to normal. Or so he thought.

Miles was by his side every step of the way. Adopting a healthier lifestyle himself that cut the fat and increased exercise for encouragement. Watching Tristan like a hawk to make sure that he was getting the calories that he needed. Making sure that he never overexerted himself. Even in bed.

At first it was sweet and very nice. Miles treated him with the amount of love and care that made Tristan realize that his second heart attack scared his boyfriend more than he would have ever let on. So the lovemaking was always slow and gentle. If Tristan tried to bring it up a notch, Miles's overprotectiveness would take over and he would dial it down and stat. And now he was tired being treated like a fucking china doll.

Miles knew something dark was brewing in Tristan that night when he was over. He managed to wiggle out of one of his father's events and they had the whole mansion to themselves. Miles led his lover to the bed and took him in his arms, hoping that being affectionate would diffuse him. But his chaste kisses and soft nuzzles only seemed to push him further away.

"What gives, Tris?" Miles finally spat out.

"Who says there's a problem?"

"Cut the bullshit. Obviously something's up. Spit it out."

"Fine! It's you."

"What?"

"I mean... it's the way you've been treating me since I got better."

"But _babe_. I've been nothing but good to you."

"That's exactly the problem."

"Huh?"

"When are you gonna stop treating me with kid gloves? We use to be animals in bed. When are things finally going to go back to fucking normal? When are you going to stop holding back? Hmm? When, Miles? When?"

Tristan was too busy stewing to notice when Miles leaped towards him and pounced on him to tackle him with a rough kiss. Sensing the immediate shift in energy, Tristan tried to rip off the brunette's top but Miles collected his wrists and pinned them together with one hand over the blonde's head. Despite all the wriggling, Miles's hold was firm. He used his free hand to undo his own pants and released his rapidly hardening erection. Once he accomplished that task, he sat back, dragged Tristan towards him by the collar and guided his lover's mouth right over his cock. The blonde became submissive that very instant as he let Miles take control of his motions to deep throat at such new extremes that he had to put breathing aside and let himself be gagged to accommodate the entire length. He quickly tapped Miles's knees when he couldn't go without air any longer and Miles pulled him out so he could take enough precious gulps of oxygen before he dove back into the depths of his boyfriend's cock. This continued for a few more rounds until Miles decided to pull Tristan back up before the other boy was ready to signal when he had enough because he felt that it was time for something new.

Tristan was red faced and out of breath but he was still going to make a jab at Miles, asking if that was all that he got. That was when the brunette sprang out of bed to retrieve a tie before coming back and pulling off all of Tristan's clothes. He then grabbed on to his hand and dragged him to the adjoining bathroom. Tristan was just going to ask what was going to happen when Miles slammed him against the wall chest first and pinned his wrists together for the second time that night. But this time Miles used his tie to strap him securely to the towel rack right above him. So tightly that Tristan wasn't able to move his arms, let alone turn around. He couldn't even ask any questions even because Miles quickly closed the space between them and inserted his two fingers in Tristan's mouth which the blonde dutifully sucked.

"So you still sure you don't want me to hold back?" the brunette growled in his ear.

"Mmmff!" Tristan responded, furiously nodding his head yes.

Miles popped out his fingers and inserted them both deep into his lover's asshole. Tristan let out a low moan. He hadn't bottomed since he was released from the hospital so the invasion was still a surprise to say the least. It hurt, it really did. But once he pushed past the pain a familiar euphoric feeling that he remembered all too well began to surface. Miles kept jerking and scissoring his fingers so quickly that Tristan felt that he was going to hit his sweet spot any second. So when Miles pulled out he whimpered in frustration and stretched himself back to find his lover's touch. He wasn't left alone for long. Miles simply replaced his fingers with his dick which he plunged into Tristan in one shot. Tristan threw his head back and let out a scream. Miles used neither lube or a condom. The only lubrication was Tristan's own saliva from going down on him earlier. Miles slowly slid out before driving back in. He did it again. And again. Then he bumped against Tristan's prostate and skillfully continued to hit it making him writhe from pleasure.

Meanwhile, Tristan's pulsating penis had been throbbing harder and harder and has started to leak on its own accord from the stimulation. He would have tended to the neglected member himself if it wasn't for the fact that he was tied up. By now Miles would have taken care of those needs but he was starting to realize that his boyfriend was avoiding to stroke him on purpose. This surprised Tristan. Tying him up was already an impressive stride forward in their sexual relationship. And now he wanted him to beg? Well, Tristan didn't have much of a choice. He was desperate and craved for his lover's touch.

"Miles," he panted. "Please..."

"Please what?" he responded with an air of pompousness.

"Jack me off! Make me cum! _Please_!"

That was enough to satisfy Miles. He spat on his hand and wrapped it around Tristan's engorged cock and pumped at the exact same rhythm he was thrusting his own dick on and out of his boyfriend's backside. Tristan spurted out a slew of explicits until he released in Miles's hand. This was enough to push Miles to the edge and Tristan felt him pull out and release his viscous seed all over his bare back.

Tristan's legs gave out and he was hanging limply with his head dropping down and eyelids too heavy to lift. He vaguely heard Miles padding out of the bathroom before coming back in with some added rustling. Strong arms enveloped him to bring him back to a standing position and then the knots were being undone from the tie that was holding him hostage. Free at last, Tristan slowly brought his stiff limbs back down to his sides. Miles quickly wrapped his duvet around Tristan and cradled his lover in his arms. He dropped tender kisses on Tristan's sweaty brow until the blonde cracked an eye open and let out a shallow smile.

"That. Was. Incredible."

"I'd like to see you try to top that", Miles said softly in his ear.

Tristan let out a shaky chuckle before responding.

"Trust me, I will."

"When?"

"When you least expect it, of course."

XXXXXX

A/N: Damn, how do you Triles writers get around the confusing he/he pronouns? This was harder than expected but I might be up for writing how Tristan gets Miles back if enough people like it this.


End file.
